Midori Newgate
The eldest child of Kent Newgate, Midori is probably the most rambunctious of them all. She is currently the captain of The Starlight Pirates and is currently flaunting a bounty of 1,650,000,000 , she is known as The Starlight. Appearance Midori has the appearance of a mature woman, she has a large bust that she pretends not to notice. She has long black hair, tied back, with blue eyes. She is seen wearing different outfits each time she's shown, but the most iconic one is her fighting outfit. A white vest with red trim, along with a long white skirt with red trim over somewhat bagging white pants tucked into a pair of boots. During her adventure on Wano Kuni, she is seen wearing traditional garb towards the beginning only to switch it out for something more comfortable to fight in. A white sleeveless vest like jacket with golden trim that stays open around her bust. She pairs it with Purple tights and sandals. Personality Midori is the definition of troublemaker. She abides by her own set of insane rules that no one seems to understand. She acts how she pleases and enjoys every bit of life. She is sometimes seen teasing the boys of her crew and other crews with her mature figure just to get a reaction claiming it's funny. She's rash and impatient, she has no time to sit around debating, it's always actions first no consequences. Abilities and Powers Midori was the best student under Jimero, her battle prowess exceeded what Jimero was capable of teaching, soon she was studying under Jericho and Kent, she copied their fighting style and made it her own in no time. Unlike her siblings, she didn't wait around for Kent to give her a devil fruit, prefering the training in Haki and then setting sail. Kenbunshoku Haki Midori is highly proficient in this form of haki. She subconsciously uses it constantly. It’s gotten to the point where she can effectively predict what her opponent will say. She has some future vision but not further than a couple seconds. Busoshoku Haki This is her main form of offense. Even against lower tier enemies, she will use this form to accurately measure their capabilities and throw new logia users. Everyone who has ever been hit by her armament Haki has remarked that the blow was worse than being hit by hundreds of cannon balls. She has also managed to ‘throw’ her Haki, as seen when she landed a blow against Vice Admiral Liana, who is currently the user of the Goro Goro no Mi, from a distance. The force from her punch connected despite not physically touching her. Haoshoku Haki Midori is very proficient in this form of Haki as well. She can knock out a single opponent or use it across a wide area. She has no problem choosing who she uses this power on, managing to not affect those around her target. Spearmanship Midori is highly proficient in using a spear as it is Her primary weapon. She uses her spear as an extension of herself, as it helps In her mobility during battle, as well as her offensive and defensive capabilities. Relationships Midori has no problem making friends, even with those that once consider her an enemy. She has a strange gift to make all that cross her path an ally no matter how they initially were when they first met, with only one person being the exception. Kent Newgate Midori loves her father, and when the two are around each other they seem to act like a pair of little kids. She also considers him a rival to the top and challenges him whenever she has the chance. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece Unlimited Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Rookie Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Spear User